Bawang Merah, Bawang Putih ala KHR
by Authorjelek
Summary: Dedicated for FFC  walaupun mendadak . Berdasarkan cerita rakyat "Bawang Merah, Bawang Putih". Summary inside. Mind to read n review? :D   Pair TsunaXEnma/Slight TsunaHiba ?


**Bawang Merah, Bawang Putih = Hibari Kyouya, Tsunayoshi Sawada …?**

Disclaimer: Katekyoushi Hitman REBORN! © Amano Akira  
>Bawang Merah, Bawang Putih © Pembuatnya<p>

Rated:K+

Genre:Fantasy(?), Romance(fujo/fudenshi's mind)/Friendship(non-fujo/fudenshi's mind)

Hati-hati! Mungkin OOC, tokoh-tokoh kurang pas, genre-nya kurang kerasa, lama-kelamaan membuat ingat "Cinderella", dll.

Summary: _Dedicated for FFC_. Berdasarkan cerita rakyat "Bawang Merah, Bawang Putih".  
>Bagaimana jika Tsuna menjadi se'orang' Bawang Putih dan Hibari menjadi Bawang Merah? Lalu, siapakah ikan mas penolong Tsuna? Siapakah pangerannya? Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi pada alur ceritanya?<p>

Pagi yang terik, seperti biasa, sang Bawang Putih sedang disiksa oleh kakak dan 'ibu' tirinya. Ia diperintah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang lebih dari setumpuk. Terlebih, itu adalah pekerjaan rumah tangga yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh perempuan. Padahal, Bawang Putih kali ini adalah seorang laki-laki, ya, Tsunayoshi Sawada lah namanya.

Siksaan ini dirasakan Tsuna dari kecil, semenjak ayahnya meninggal. Kasusnya, ayah Tsuna, Giotto, meninggal saat sedang bermain dengan Tsuna dan anak tetangga bernama Lambo. Bagaimana ceritanya?

_**FLASHBACK~**_

Tsuna sedang bermain dengan Lambo dengan asyiknya. Yah, namanya juga anak berumur 5 tahun, bermain itu sudah biasa. Tetapi, inilah yang luar biasa, permainannya.

Kemarin, Sasagawa Kyoko, anak perempuan dari kelas Tsuna, meminjamkan sebuah mainan bernama 'pistol'. Katanya, permainan itu sangat seru karena menimbulkan banyak selai stroberi(?) tercecer di lantai setelah sebuah tombol ditekan dengan target yang ditentukan.

Tsuna mencobanya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sasarannya, tentu, Lambo-lah sapi(HAH?)nya…

Ia menekan sebuah tombol yang disebutkan oleh Kyoko. Lalu…

BLAAR!

Lambo sudah tertembak peluru dari pistol Tsuna. Anehnya, tidak ada selai stroberi yang keluar seperti apa yang dijelaskan Kyoko.

"Lambo?" suara Tsuna menggema di pendengaran Lambo. Tiba-tiba…

"_REBORN!_" Lambo berteriak tak karuan. "AKU INGIN MAIN INI, HAHAHAHA!" katanya lagi. Dengan cepat, ia langsung merebut pistol itu dari tangan Tsuna. Tiba-tiba, Giotto datang lalu…

"Lambo? Kenapa kau memegang pisto– "

BLAAAAR!

Dada kiri Giotto sukses dijadikan sasaran tembak Lambo. Namun, kali ini harapan Tsuna, yaitu 'selai stroberi' keluar dari dada kiri Giotto. Giotto terkulai lemas, lalu terjatuh dihadapan Tsuna.

"Ayah?"

"Paman Giotto?"

Semuanya yang sebelumnya tertawa-tiwi menangis sekerasnya setelah mengetahui Giotto telah menjemput ajalnya. Sejak itu pula lah Tsuna anti-pistol. Dan sejak itu pula lah, 'ibu' tiri Tsuna memegang pistol.

_**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**_

"Lamban sekali. Cepat kerjakan!" kata sang 'ibu' tiri kepada Tsuna sambil menodongkan pistol berisi peluru _dying will_. Uhum, mungkin ada yang mengetahui siapa dia?

Tsuna hanya berusaha mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya agar seluruh cucian piring ini selesai sesegera mungkin. Tetapi, tetap saja kecepatannya tidak bertambah sesuai harapannya, yaitu secepat seorang pemain rugby dengan nomor 21 dipunggungnya /pengarang dibuang.

"Ini terlalu lamban! Apakah perlu kutembak pistol ini agar kau bisa lebih cepat mengerakannya?" kata Reborn, sang ibu tiri yang sudah bersiap menembak pistol itu.

"T-Tidak, terimakasih…" Tsuna kali ini benar-benar ketakutan. Apa yang akan terjadi bila peluru itu ditembakkan? Dia akan mati? Tidak! Dan itulah yang membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa. Dia bisa-bisa menjadi seorang dengan kekuatan dan tenaga tingkat tinggi tetapi… ah pokoknya tidak tahu malu.

Tsuna masih melanjutkan menyuci piring. Sesekali ia melirik kakak tirinya yang sedang mempercantik dir– *digigit Hibari* Maksud saya, kakak tirinya yang sedang tertidur di sofa dengan pulasnya. Tsuna merasa dunia memang tidak begitu adil, karena ia harus mengerjakan semua ini sedangkan kakaknya hanya tidur di sofa, bersantai-santai. Disamping itu, ia juga merasa berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena ialah yang ditimpa nasib buruk seperti ini, bukan kakak tiri yang sangat ia cint– sayangi.

Tsuna selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan mencuci piring. Ia kembali memperhatikan kakak tirinya tersebut.

"Hibari-san…" gumamnya. Ia tersenyum lega kakaknya tidak terbangun saat ia masih dipengaruhi peluru _dying will _dan menjadi sangat ribut.

Eh? Jadi Tsuna akhirnya ditembak Reborn? Jawabannya iya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hosh.. hosh… Bolehkah aku beristirahat dulu?" Tsuna terengah-engah karena sudah menyelasaikan 150 cucian piring.

"Kau terlalu lamban. Ini baru 150 piring. Lihat, masih ada 283 piring lagi untuk diselesaikan. Belum 92 gelas dan 500 sendok dan garpu. Sepertinya memang harus kubantu,"

Apa? Seorang ibu tiri membantu anak tirinya? Seharusnya jahat, bukan?

"T-Tidak usah, Rebo– Ibu…" Tsuna berkeringat dingin mendengar jawaban ibunya. Ia mengerti bagaimana cara sang Ibu membantunya dan itu yang paling ia benci dan takutkan. Bagaimanakah caranya? Tentu saja dengan menembakkan peluru _dying will _kepada Tsuna.

Tetapi… sepertinya tolakkan Tsuna tidak dihiraukan. Tanpa basa-basi, Reborn menembakkan peluru itu ke kepala Tsuna. Tsuna pun terjatuh.

(_Uh… Andaikan aku mendapatkan harapanku saat itu sebelum aku mati…. Aku… Aku ingin menyelesaikan cucian piring ini sehingga kakakku tidak harus mengerjakannya!_

_Harusnya… harusnya… HARUSNYA AKU DAPAT MENGERJAKAN INI DENGAN CEPAT SEHINGGA PEKERJAAN ITU SELESAI SEBELUM AKU MATI!_)

"_REBORN!_" Tsuna berteriak dengan semangat, keluar dari tubuhnya(?). Ia sudah tidak memakai pakaian kecuali celana dalamnya. Ia mencuci semua piring dengan cepat, bersih pula. Reborn memperhatikannya. Lalu…

"WAH? Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?" Tsuna mendapatkan dirinya sudah melepas bajunya. Ia melirik ke arah Reborn dan pistolnya yang sudah mengeluarkan asap. Dia ingat kalau ia sudah ditembak peluru itu.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Tiba-tiba, Hibari membuka matanya. Tsuna yang masih memperhatikannya tak sengaja bertemu mata dengannya. Muka Tsuna memerah(?).

"Herbivora…" Hibari menatap mata Tsuna dengan tajam, membuat Tsuna salah tingkah.

"I-Iya, Hibari-san?" Tsuna menatap Hibari balik dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah, dan laga-nya yang sudah salah tingkah.

"_Kamikorosu_."

Bulu kuduk Tsuna berdiri tegak mendengar ucapan menantang dari kakak tirinya barusan. Pada akhirnya ia melarikan diri ke dekat sungai dengan alasan mau mencuci baju, walaupun alasan sebenarnya adalah untuk menghindari Hibari.

…

Ia sampai ke tepi sungai. Tidak biasanya ia melihat ada seseorang berdiri si tepi sungai, sehingga ia berakhir menyapanya.

"Hai, kau…" kata-kata Tsuna terhenti melihat anak itu menengok. Ia sangat kaget dengan kondisi anak itu.

Wajah anak itu lebam-lebam. Hidungnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah, pipinya bengkak, matanya memar. Tsuna agak takut melihatnya pada awalnya, namun, karena kasihan ia pun mendekati anak itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tsuna menjatuhkan sekeranjang pakaian kotor yang tadi ia bawa untuk dicuci. Ia berlari menuju anak itu. Ia menarik anak itu, menyadarkan tubuh anak itu ke tubuhnya. Sedikit kain dari bajunya ia robek, lalu dicelupkan ke sungai. Air dari sungai yang cukup dingin digunakannya untuk mengobati luka anak itu yang cukup… parah.

Anak itu memperhatikan Tsuna yang begitu perhatian padanya. Wajahnya memerah sesaat.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Tidak… apa, kok." jawab anak itu dengan pipi yang sudah bersemu merah.

"Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong kau siapa? Dan… kau kenapa?"

"Enma… Kozato. Aku tadi dikejar, digigit oleh se'orang' piranha bernama Aoba Koyo."

"S-Seorang? Piranha 'kan seekor?" Tsuna yang masih agak bingung dengan penjelasan anak bernama Enma tersebut, mencoba menanyakan lagi.

Tapi, pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab. Enma hanya diam.

"Dan… Kalau hanya digigit dan dikejar piranha, bagaimana jadinya kau bisa lebam-lebam seperti ini?"

"Ah…"

Enma mulai mengangkat suaranya.

"Karena wujud asliku terluka parah, maka wujud manusiaku juga…"

_HIIY? W-WUJUD ASLI? WUJUD MANUSIA? DIA SEBENARNYA APA? _gumam Tsunasambil berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk lari saat itu.

"Sebenarnya aku itu… ikan mas…"

"UHUK! UHUK!" Tsuna tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengarnya. Wajahnya sudah seperti orang sekarat hanya karena mendengar 5 kata di dalam 1 kalimat dengan 6 titik itu. Ditambah lagi, kenapa Enma seperti menjawab apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat itu? Apakah Enma juga semacam dukun? (pengarang dijitak)

"K-Kau tidak apa?" tanya Enma sedikit panik.

Tsuna hanya menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, ya. Aku terbiasa membaca pikiran orang dan menjawabnya langsung…"

"HOEEEK! HOEEK!" Kali ini saking kagetnya, Tsuna muntah-muntah.

"Tsuna! Kau benar-benar tak apa?" Enma yang spontan memanggil nama Tsuna, membuat Tsuna berhenti muntah.

"Eh, kau tau namaku?"

Enma mengangguk sambil menunduk. Sepertinya ia malu.

Tsuna hanya membalas senyum, tak lama kemudian ia duduk di tepi sungai, mencuci pakaian kotor sesuai tujuan aslinya.

"Tsuna, kenapa kau mencuci pakaian sebanyak itu?"

"Oh… Ini bajuku, Hibari-ku(?), dan Ibuku…"

"'Hibari-'ku'? Kau sudah mempunyai pasangan hidup?"

Wajah Tsuna langsung merah padam.

"H-Hibari-kun! Aku tadi bilangnya Hibari-kun, kok!"

"Oh… Hahahahahaha…"

Tsuna terbelalak. Apa yang harus ditertawakan? Wajahnya yang merahkah? Tsuna sangat memalukan bagi dirinya sendiri saat itu. Tetapi, ia malah ikut-ikutan tersenyum, lalu, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Eh, Tsuna… aku harus balik ke sungai ya? Insangku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

"Yaah… aku juga harus pulang berhubung cucian bajuku sudah bersih semua, sih. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, ya, Enma!" ucap Tsuna sembari melambaikan tangan.

Enma hanya membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan juga sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menceburkan diri ke sungai.

…

Di rumahnya, ia tak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Ia merasa mendapatkan seorang teman, bahkan sahabat baru hari ini. Enma orangnya. Walaupun aslinya Enma adalah seekor ikan mas, tetap saja, ia bisa menghibur Tsuna.

"Tsuna, ini sudah malam. Kenapa lampu kamarmu masih dinyalakan?"

Reborn datang ke kamar Tsuna yang masih menyala. Tidak terang,tetapi redup.

"A-Akan kumatikan! Selamat malam, Bu!" Tsuna segera mematikan lampu kamarnya, tetapi, senyum masih tersirat di wajahnya.

…

Setelah pertemuan itu, hari-hari Tsuna menjadi lebih berwarna. Perlahan, ia juga melupakan perasaannya pada Hibari. Setiap waktunya mencuci pakaian, ia selalu bersemangat, tentu saja, karena ia dapat bertemu dengan Enma lagi.

Tsuna sedang menggosok noda yang menempel pada pakaian Hibari, tetapi, noda itu begitu susah untuk hilang.

"Tsuna, kau tidak apa disuruh mencuci pakaian yang sebanyak itu terus?" Enma sambil berkeringat dingin memperhatikan keranjang berisi cucian Tsuna yang bervolume 5000 cm3 selalu terisi penuh saat Tsuna pergi mencuci.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa. Apalagi, sekarang ada kau, Enma!"

Wajah Enma memerah mendengar jawaban Tsuna. Perhatian Tsuna… membuatnya luluh.

"Mmm… Biarkan aku membantumu!"

"Eh?"

Tsuna yang masih kebingungan, tangannya sudah keburu disambar oleh Enma.

"Lihat… ya?"

Seketika pakaian bernoda yang sedang digenggam Tsuna menjadi bersih.

"W-Wah…"

"Aku mau membantumu kalau kau sedang kesulitan. Jadi, jangan segan-segan untuk datang kepadaku meminta bantuan ya?" kata Enma diiringi wajahnya yang merona merah.

Tsuna membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lalu mereka melanjutkan mencuci baju lagi.

"Mmm… Tsuna…" tiba-tiba, Enma mengajak Tsuna kembali berbicara.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku mati, kuburlah di halaman rumahmu, ya?"

Kata-kata Enma menusuk hati Tsuna. Tsuna tidak mau, bahkan sangat tidak mau Enma mati sesegera itu.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN SIH? KAU TIDAK AKAN MATI DENGAN SEGERA 'KAN, ENMA?"

Enma menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan terharu. Lalu, ia tersenyum.

"Itu kan kalau, Tsuna. Kalau bisa aku tidak ingin mati sebelum kau mati… Karena aku ingin mati bersama denganmu…" jawab Enma dengan wajahnya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"A-Aku juga…" Tsuna kembali tenang, akhirnya tersenyum. Lalu ia melanjutkan kembali pekerjannya.

…

Sebenarnya, sedaritadi, Hibari mendengar mereka, walaupun, secara tidak sengaja. Ia melihat mereka saat pergi ke hutan. Wajahnya masam (seperti biasa), tapi sepertinya perasaannya kali ini berkata lain dari perasaannya yang biasa. Melihat kejadian 2 sahabat tadi, entah kenapa hatinya merasa… cemburu. Tetapi, mana mungkin ada kata 'cemburu' di kamus Hibari?

Di sisi Hibari, sudah terlihat Tsuna yang bersiap untuk pulang, lama-kelamaan menghilang dari pandangan Hibari. Tsuna sudah pergi pulang, tanpa menyadari keberadaan Hibari sama sekali. Lalu… Hibari pun mendekati Enma.

…

Enma menceburkan diri ke sungai sepulangnya Tsuna. Ia sudah berubah wujud ke wujud aslinya, seekor ikan mas. Ia merasa senang, sangat senang setelah bertemu Tsuna. Hatinya merasa lega, serasa tak ada beban yang dipikulnya saat itu. Di saat itu, tiba-tiba Enma merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekatinya…

…

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, Tsuna pergi mencuci pakaian di tepi sungai. Hari ini, terasa lebih dingin bagi Tsuna. Apalagi ia sekarang merasa kesepian karena Enma tidak ada.

_Dimana Enma? _gumam Tsuna. Wajahnya muram, tubuhnya terasa sedikit kedinginan dengan menghilangnya Enma dari sisinya.

Selesai mencuci, ia pulang ke rumah. Tidak seperti biasanya, bau masakan kali ini sangat sedap. Dan… tunggu! Sejak kapan disini ada yang mau masak kecuali dirinya? Tak mungkin Reborn 'kan? Jangan-jangan… Hibari! Tsuna pun langsung mengecek dapur. Memang terlihat Hibari sedang berdiri di depan kompor. Ia… sedang memasak!

"H-Hibari-san?"

Tsuna masih tidak percaya melihat kakak tirinya memasak. Lalu ia mendekati kakaknya itu dan terlihat Hibari sedang memasak ikan.

"Kau mau, herbivor?"

Wajah Tsuna memerah mendengar tawaran Hibari. Tidak seperti biasanya ia seperti itu. Oh ya, wajahnya merah juga karena hawa panas dari api kompor yang mengenai wajahnya.

Tsuna mengangguk, menyetujui tawaran HIbari. Pada akhirnya mereka makan bersama.

…

Mereka berdua selesai makan lalu membuang sisa ikan yaitu duri-durian ke tempat sampah. Selanjutnya, mencuci tangan.

"Hibari-san… Kau mendapat ikan ini dari mana?"

"Dari sungai tempat biasanya kau mencuci pakaian."

KRIK… KRIK…

Hening sesaat.

"APA?"

Tsuna yang awalnya tenang dan menikmati hidangan Hibari, langsung _shock _setengah mati. Kenapa? Satu, tentu saja karena Enma adalah sahabatnya! Sahabat terbaiknya malah untuk saat ini! Dua, karena Enma itu setengah manusia… BERARTI IA JUGA BISA DISEBUT KANIBAL? Menjijikan.

Hati Tsuna terasa tercabik-cabik. Sahabat terbaiknya (atau mungkin lebih?) pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Ia merasakan bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari ekor matanya. Ia langsung teringat dengan kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Ia segera berlari ke luar menuju halaman belakang sambil membawa sisa-sisa tulang Enma.

Tsuna mengambil nafas sebentar. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Ia baru saja menguburkan jasad Enma yang sudah tidak dapat dikatakan utuh lagi. Ia langsung menangis sekeras-kerasnya hingga air matanya membasahi makam Enma. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang memperhatikannya dari balik pintu. Orang itu menyeringai kecil dan langsung masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

…

"TSUNA!" Reborn berteriak memanggil Tsuna. Karena takut, dengan nafas putus-putus, Tsuna berlari kencang menghampiri ibunya.

"Ada apa, bu?" Tsuna bertanya setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Cepat buatkan makan malam!" kata Reborn sambil memegang pistol kesayangannya.

"B-baik," Tsuna langsung berlari menuju dapur.

…

Malam sudah terlampau larut bagi seorang pekerja keras(?) yang sangat kelelahan. Tetapi Tsuna masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di luar jendela. Ia merapatkan selimutnya karena udara yang masuk bertambah dingin. Ia menutup jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

"Enma… Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tsuna menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu Enma tak mungkin mendengar kata-katanya. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan tidur.

…  
>Matahari sudah menampakkan wujudnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat karamel sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Seseorang berjalan menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.<p>

"Kyaaa~!"

"Herbivora, buatkan aku hamburger!"

"B-baik, Hibari-san,"

Hibari berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tsuna kembali berkonsentrasi dengan masakannya.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan masakannya, Tsuna membangunkan Hibari dari tidurnya.

"Hibari-san, hamburgernya sudah siap,"

"Hn,"

"Hibari-san..."

"Diam, herbivora!"

"T-tapi hamburgernya... N-nanti dingin,"

"Bawakan saja ke sini,"

Tsuna beranjak pergi untuk mengambil hamburger pesanan Hibari. Hibari yang sejak tadi masih dalam posisi berbaring, segera mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Ini hamburgernya, Hibari-san," Tsuna memberikannya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu, herbivora!" Hibari berbicara disela-sela sarapannya.

"M-maaf!" kata Tsuna sambil berlari menuju dapur.

Saat sampai di dapur, ia mengambil sedikit air dan meminumnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di benaknya. Ia melupakan sesuatu.

Ia langsung berjalan perlahan sambil mengendap-endap. Ia tak mau 'ibu'nya dan Hibari-nya(?) tahu kalau ia bermalas-malasan. Ia membuka pintu belakang dan segera keluar menuju halaman belakang. Ia ingin mengunjungi makam sahabatnya.

Ia terkejut saat mendapati sebuah pohon berdaun emas tumbuh di atas makam Enma. _Jadi ini alasannya..._ batinnya. Ia langsung mendekati makam Enma. Ia duduk di samping makam sahabatnya itu. Ia menemukan sebuah cincin di salah satu tangkai pohon itu. Ia mengambil cincin itu dan memakainya. Ia mengusap air matanya yang mulai mengalir dari ekor matanya.

"Enma... Maafkan aku... Aku memang tak bisa menjagamu..."

"Tsuna, cepat cuci baju!" Reborn berteriak sambil membawa keranjang baju dan melemparkannya ke arah Tsuna.

"B-baik," Tsuna langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia menabrak sesuatu.

"Aah!" Tsuna terjungkal ke belakang. Semua pakaian yang ia bawa berhamburan dan keranjangnya mendarat dengan indah(?) di atas kepala orang yang baru saja ia tabrak. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Tetapi sepertinya kakinya terkilir. Sedangkan orang yang baru saja ia tabrak melepaskan keranjang milik Tsuna dari kepalanya.

"Maafkan saya," kata lelaki yang baru saja ditabrak oleh Tsuna. Lelaki itu memiliki gaya rambut yang cukup atau mungkin memang aneh... Pucuknya seperti nanas. Ia menundukkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tsuna berdiri.

"M-maaf," Tsuna menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Tetapi ia meringis kesakitan karena kakinya terkilir. "T-terima kasih,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, terima kasih,"

"Oya, oya, siapa namamu?"

"Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada,"

"Kufufu... Tsuna? Perkenalkan, namaku Mukuro, Mukuro Rokudo,"

"Rokudo? Berarti..."

"Oya, oya, aku terkenal, ya?"

"M-maafkan saya, Pangeran!" Tsuna menunduk-nundukkan badannya dengan cepat. Mukuro hanya menyeringai sambil ber-kufufu ria.

"Tak apa. Mari aku antar kau ke rumah," Mukuro menggendong Tsuna dengan _bridal style_ yang berhasil membuat wajah Tsuna memerah.

"T-tapi saya tidak mau merepotkan Pangeran..." Tsuna mencoba turun dari gendongan Mukuro. Tetapi Mukuro tetap menjaga Tsuna agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kufufu... Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan keadaan kaki seperti itu," Mukuro menurunkan Tsuna dengan perlahan dan membiarkan Tsuna berjalan sendiri.

"Saya harus mencuci, Pangeran," Tsuna berjalan dengan perlahan sambil terus meringis kesakitan. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan.

"Kufufu... Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'pangeran'? Aku tidak suka dengan panggilan itu," kata Mukuro sambil membantu Tsuna merapikan semua pakaian yang berserakan itu.

"Ah, anda tidak perlu membantu saya, Pangeran..." Tsuna merasa tidak enak.

"Tsuna, kau tidak mau menyebut namaku? Apakah namaku seburuk itu?" Mukuro memasang tatapan sedih yang tentu saja dibuat-buat.

"M-maafkan saya, Pang—ah, maksud saya Mukuro,"

"Begitu lebih baik,"

Mukuro membantu Tsuna mencuci dan juga mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Mukuro menggendong Tsuna dengan _bridal style_. Tsuna selalu merasa tak enak dengan perlakuan sang pangeran yang terlalu memperhatikannya.

...

Setelah sampai di rumah, Tsuna mempersilahkan Mukuro masuk dan minum teh sebentar. Saat Tsuna pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh, Mukuro melihat seseorang sedang tertidur di sofa yang tak jauh dari sofa yang ia duduki. _Manisnya... Kufufu... _batinnya. Ia lalu mengganggu tidur lelaki yang memang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Akhirnya, lelaki berambut hitam itu terbangun karena merasa terganggu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kufufu... kau tidak mengenalku, ya? Padahal adikmu saja mengenalku,"

"Apa untungnya aku mengenalmu, herbivora bodoh,"

"Kalau begitu siapa namamu?"

"_Kamikorosu_!"

"Jangan begitu... Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu,"

...

"Mukuro, tehnya sudah siap," Tsuna baru saja kembali dari dapur. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat apa yang terjadi. "Mukuro? Hibari-san?"

Wajah Mukuro penuh luka lebam. Belum lagi posisi mereka yang tidak enak untuk dilihat. Mukuro terbaring di sofa dan Hibari duduk di atasnya.

Tsuna langsung menjatuhkan tehnya dan berlari keluar rumah. Kedua orang yang sedang dalam posisi yang tidak enak untuk dilihat itu saling berpandangan bingung.

...

Tsuna terus berlari sampai ia melihat sungai yang biasa ia datangi saat mencuci. Ia menangis dengan kencang.

"Hibari-san..."

Tiba-tiba Tsuna mengingat sesuatu. _Apa lebih baik aku mati dan menyusul Enma saja? _batinnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan cara menerjunkan diri ke sungai.

**THE END**


End file.
